In Sickness and Health
by Dezy Wezy
Summary: This is a one-shot of how Anubis takes care of Sadie while she is sick with the flu. This story has a lot of fluff and is very cute for anyone who is a fan of Sanubis. Please read, enjoy and please Review!


08/23/2014

**So I had this really cute idea for a one shot and I hope you enjoy. Also I was given a request from a reader for this. Enjoy! I don't own anything! Also I would like to dedicate this to arashi wolf princess!**

**Sadie's POV**

Ugh I hate it when I get sick. Here I am sitting in my bed feeling sorry for myself and pouting. Right now the whole Brooklyn House is at this stupid ball we were given an invitation to from the gods. I am the only one not their because here I am sick with the flu.

As I rise up slowly from my bed I wait for the nausea to pass. Once it does I get up but of course I spoke to soon and find myself running to the bathroom to puke up my guts. Ugh did I mention I hate it when I get sick? Times like this I really get sentimental about how I wish my mum was still around making me chicken soup and taking my temperature. Deep thoughts for having my head in the toilet right?

Once I am done I feel slightly better and wash out my mouth. I look up to the mirror and am horrified by what I see. My eyes look sunken in and have deep circles under them, my complexion is a sallow grayish, and the top of my nose is bright red. Yup I hate being sick.

I get back to bed and hear a knock on my balcony window. I tiptoe and move my curtains back a hint and quickly see Anubis facing away from me. I take a minute to admire the beautiful sight that is Anubis and wonder how he can look so bloody good all the time. Yes I know he is a god and all but still, come on he should at least look bad at least once. I take a quick survey of my outfit consisting of sweatpants and plain t-shit with my fuzzy slippers and robe. And you can just forget about my hair. I know your saying "Wow Sadie not very punkish." Hey what can I say? I'm sick!

I make the quick and easy decision that Anubis cannot at any cost see me like this. I would rather babysit Ra again.

Since I'm not opening this door I call out with my gravely voice, "What do you want Anubis? Shouldn't you be at the ball?"

He responds in his baritone voice that I love so much saying, "Why would I be their if you're here? Plus I'm going to take care of you once you let me in."

My heart literally melts but only for a second once I realize he actually is serious. "Anubis I don't need you taking care of me I am perfectly fine."

"Then why don't you let me in so I can see you myself?"

Seriously?! Why can't he just go away and take his beautifulness away? Before I can say anymore Anubis appears behind me and gives me one if his I-get-what-I-want smiles. But quickly it fades when he sees me break into one of my coughing fits. Once it subsides he takes me in his arms so he is literally carrying me and gently places me in my bed. Anubis delicately places the blankets on my shivering body and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this sick? Sadie you could tell me anything but you leave out that your as sick as a dog and expect me to go to this stupid ball without you while I could have been taking care of you!"

Okay well I did not expect that but I quickly mumble, "I didn't want you to see me like this. I mean look at me I look horrible and disgusting. Why would you want to spend your Saturday night taking care of me? Honestly Anubis why would you want to sit here and look at me when I look like this?"

All of a sudden he burst out in a full blown out laughing fit. Once he wipes the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard he replies, "Sadie you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and love you no matter what you look like. I am actually a little upset that you think I am that shallow. I love you Sadie sick or not."

I gather up all my energy and pull myself up. I put my hand on his shoulder and lean in to his sweet kiss that leaves me dazed for a few minutes. He turns the lights off and climbs in bed with me wrapping his arms around me. I snuggle into his embrace and feel so much better that he is here with me. Eventually I doze off and have a peaceful sleep. A few hours later I wake up to Anubis rubbing my hair back and rubbing my shoulders.

"Mmm this is a nice way to wake up."

Anubis chuckles and continues on his task. After a few moments of silence I break it my saying, "I'm sorry for making you miss the ball, I never meant for that to happen, and I'm sorry you have to waste your night taking care of me….

I am cut of from my nervous rambling by a firm kiss Anubis plants on my lips.

"Sadie I love taking care of you and if you weren't at the ball why would I want to be? I love you Sadie and I truly mean it. Plus wherever you go I go so you better get used to having me around for a long time and by a long times I mean forever."

So many emotions overwhelm me at once and I don't even know how to convey that I feel the same way and even more. So me being the rocket scientist I am I pull Anubis into an embrace with kisses all over his face.

"Anubis I love you so bloody much and I hope you can handle my smart mouth for a lifetime."

He answers me with a mega-watt grin showcasing his perfect teeth.

In this moment I know that no matter what me and Anubis will always love each other no matter what. I can imagine us going to college, getting married and having two children. Wait did I just say that out loud? I quickly look over to Anubis and see he didn't hear my whole plan for our lives. That the gods that he didn't. Right now I am more than content to cuddle with Anubis and snuggle into his embrace. Slowly but surly I doze off and dream of our wonderful lives.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and please Review! Also if anyone has request for a one-shot please just message me. Thnx everyone!**


End file.
